scratchpad_iiifandomcom-20200216-history
Ogyinge's Channel
List of Movie Spoof and TV Spoofs:(Don'T Touch that Only Nino or Lukeman) *The Black Cauldron (1701Movies Human Style) *Dinosaur King (1701Movies Style) *Serenalan *The Spy Boy of Notre Dame *Ash Doo, Where Are You! *Ash Doo on Zombie Island *The Big Comfy Couch (1701Movies Style) *The 13 Ghosts of Ash Doo *Pokemon (1701Movies Human Style) Intro *The Ash Doo Show *The New Ash Doo Movies *Ash Doo Meets the Boo Brothers *Ash Doo and the Alien Invaders *The Pebble and the Pokemon Breeder *The Swan Princess (1701Movies Style) *Ash Doo and the Cyber Chase *Max Pan *Kimlina *The Spy King 2: Ron's Pride *Pokemon 4Ever (1701Movies Human Style) *Digimon (1701Movies Human Style) *The Princess and the Chipmunk *Bonnie in Wonderland *Who Framed Ash Ketchum *Kim White and the Seven Dogs *Ash Doo and the Ghoul School *All Dogs Go to Heaven (1701Movies Style) *All Dogs Go to Heaven 2 (1701Movies Style) *An All Dogs Christmas Carol (1701Movies Style) *Be Cool, Ash Doo! *Ash Doo and the Reluctant Werewolf *The Pokemon Trainer (2012) *Ash Doo and Max Doo *Ash Doo and Max Doo (1980) *Bonnierella *Pokemon Ranger and the Temple of the Sea (1701Movies Human Style) *Inside Out (1701Movies Style) *Ash Doo and the Legend of the Vampire *Kids of Madagascar (1701Movies Style) *Ron Max n Ash *The Pagemaster (1701Movies Style) *Quest for Camelot (1701Movies Style) *An American Tail (1701Movies Style) *An American Tail 2: Tori Goes West *Ronzan *A Great Dane's Life *Ash Tracey and Ron The Three Musketeers *A Stoppable Movie *The Land Before Time (1701Movies Style) *The Brave Little Ketchum *The Brave Little Ketchum To the Rescue *The Brave Little Ketchum Goes to Mars *Frozen (1701Movies Style) *The Incredibles (1701Movies Human Style) *Codename: Pokemon Trainers Next Door *Ash Doo and the Toon Tour of Mysteries *Basil and the Mice (1983) *Basil and the Mice *The Land Before Time 2: The Great Valley Adventure (1701Movies Style) *Christmas Medley (1701Movies Human Style) *The Jetsons (1701Movies Style) *A Sticky Situation *The Chipmunk Couples *The Chipmunk Couples 2: Dale's Advanture *1701Movie's Channel *Big Hero 6 (1701Movies Human Style) *Dragon Ball Z (1701Movies Style) *Tori Shrinks *Hey Chip! *Super Chipette *Max 2 (Shrek 2) *Chipmunks Don't Dance *Chip the Easter Chipmunk Commercials * Pokemon (1701Movies Human Style) (Promo (Gotta Know It All)) * 1701Movies - Chracter of the Month Red Cat * Commercial Bumper With May * Commercial Bumper Misty * The O'Malleys Cocoa Pebbles Commercial - Turkey Pox * The Sailor Scout and Ford Fusion Commercial (1701Movies Style) * 1701Movies - The Best Place for Cartoons: Chip's ID Christmas Spoof: * The Scooby Clause * Home Alone (1701Movies Style) * Max the Red Nosed Boy * ??? (aka Frosty the Snowman) First TV Spoof: # Oliver and Fievel Rescue Rangers (First) # Pokemon (1701Movies Human Style) (Second) # Ash Doo, Where Are You! (Third) # The Big Comfy Couch (1701Movies Style) (Fourth) # The Ash Doo Show (Fifth) # Dinosaur King (1701Movies Style) (Sixth) Next TV Spoof: # Oliver and Friends # The 13 Ghosts of Ash Doo # Kim Possible (1701Movies Style) # The New Ash Doo Mysteries # The Powerpuff Girls (1701Movies Human Style) # Digimon (1701Movies Human Style) # Pokemon Advanced Generation (1701Movies Human Style) # The Kids of Madagascar (1701Movies Style) (TV Series) # Pokemon Best Wishes (1701Movies Human Style) # Tori's Laboratory To Making: # The Secret of NIMH (1701Movies Style) # Oliver and Friends # Beauty and the Tabby Cat 2: The Enchanted Christmas # Scooby and Pikachu the Movie # The Scooby Doo Great Dane Movie # Rini and Rufus # Max Pan 2: Return to Neverland # TaleSpin (1701Movies Style) # Tori's Laboratory # The Rescuers (1701Movies Style) # Max Bravo # What A Cartoon (1701Movies Style) # Finding Raye # Ron X # Kim (Moana) # Pokemon Sun and Moon (1701Movies Human Style) # Over the Hedge (1701Movies Human Style) # Sailor Serena (1701Movies Style) (VIZ) # Pokemon Trainer Tale # Ronladdin 2: The Return of Dr. Drakken # Ronladdin 3: The King of Thieves # Ronladdin 2:The Return of Dr. Drakken Trailer/Transcript # Beauty and The Tabby Cat (2017) # Sing Me a Story with Serena First Movie Spoof: # The Spy Boy of Notre Dame (First) # Serenalan (1701Movies Style) (Second) Next Spoof Movie: # Ronladdin (Third) # Beauty and The Tabby Cat (Four) # The Spy Boy's New Groove (Fifth) # The Jungle Book (1701Movies Style) (Sixth) # Ash Doo Meets the Boo Brothers (Seventh) # Kim White and the Seven Dogs (Eighth) # The Swan Princess (1701Movies Style) (Ninth) # The Rescuers (1701Movies Style) (Tenth) # Madagascar (1701Movies Style) (Eleventh) # Max (Shrek) (Twelfth) # The Spy King (Thirteenth) # Ash Doo and the Ghoul School (Fourteenth) # Ash Doo and the Reluctant Werewolf (Fifteenth) # Kids of Madagascar (1701Movies Style) (Sixteenth) # The Spy King 2 # The Little Serena Rules!!!! * Don't Change Serenalan for this Spoof That's a Warning * No Balto 1.5 only triology * Don't Change Kim White and the Seven Dogs * No Harry Potter spoofs * Don't Set Change Ash Doo Only Luke or Nino Favorite Shows: * Pokemon (1998) * Sailor Moon (1995) * The Powerpuff Girls (1998) * Kim Possible (2002) * Johnny Bravo (1997) * Scooby Doo, Where Are You (1969) * Alvin and The Chipmunks (1983) * A Chipmunk Reunion (1985) Trailers: * The Spy King Trailer/Transcript * the s Scenes (Spoofs): * Beauty and The Tabby Cat Part 2 - "Serena" * Kim White and the Seven Dogs Part 2 - Queen's Magic Mirror * Beauty and the Tabby Cat Part 3 - Serena Meet James * Beauty and The Tabby Cat Part 24 - Battle On Tower/Gaston's Death * Ronladdin Part 1 - "Arabian Knights"/ A Dark Night * The Spy Boy of Notre Dame Part 20 - Frollo's Death * Serenalan (1701Movies Style) * The Little Serena Part 2 -Scoob's Concert (The Daughters of Norman) * The Spy King Part 19 - Confronts * Ronladdin Part 25 - The Dark Wishes * The Jungle Book (1701Movies Style) Part 2 - Mowgli's Life/Bagheera Discovers Mowgli Shorties Scenes * Carface's Demise (1701Movies Style) *Misty Meets Okido (The Spy King 2) *Ash Meets Kim (The Great Ketchum Detective)